I have no Idea I swear!
by Myhumancry
Summary: Is it really that hard to hide Death Note's existence? Kira wont kill mere students...I know it.


Ryuuzaki sat there…thinking. What was Kira's intention? What is he trying to say? Why did he kill those students, and another man…?

Is he changing his way? Or do the victims have anything to do with him…? More importantly…did they have anything to do with Raito…?

Or…

Could there be another Kira……

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Elow people and this is Amy Hisoya with the lamest story in the world that will be shown for total humiliation-YEAH!!!

silence

Oookay, well…I totally expect that cuz, duh, I'm talking to myself and if someone cheered…whooo, freaky…but I doubt that anyone would anyway.

Back to business….

Wait…what is my business anyway……thinks

Aaaah! snaps that's right! Just to talk to myself.

Well, it has been another day, I had nothing to do but sit in the couch, listen to music and stuff, internet, listen to news about Kira killing people and people praising him…weird.

But today…something happened…you see,yesterday, finally, I convinced myself to go out from my house…and…well…I stepped out in the front door and after a couple of steps…Bam! A notebook landed on my head.

So I was in concussion and was bedridden for the rest of my life.

Ha, hell no, that notebook was light, but wouldn't it be fun if those things really happened to me?

Anyways, a notebook fell on my head…that REALLY pissed me off but all I can say was…

"Whoa… I never knew that it could rain notebooks on earth…" I said blankly.

Well, naturally, I picked up the black notebook; it looks really interesting though it's just plain black with a 'Death Note' in it.

And psh, what harm can a simple notebook give?

So I sat down on my bed and started reading the rules…my eyes grew wider as I finished it.

"Whoa…the maker sure is creative" I commented, really amazed at the imagination of the 'notebook designer'.

Thinking that it could be fun writing some names on that notebook, I grabbed a pen.

To lessen the pressure of my grudge, I wrote a name…

"Karami Funma"

That's the first person that popped in my head.

Well, it would be fun writing some more, but I'm not really in the mood for setting myself in fire…you wanna know why?

Cause I'm hungry!!

So I did some stuff stuff, until the next morning, or so to speak, today, it's so early, but someone was already knocking on our gate.

With a yawn, I stepped outside, out of the front door and into our gate, still in my pj's.

Having a glance at the man with droopy eyes, I knew who he was…

Lookie here, my dad who chose to abandon us is in our front door.

Mom and Dad got a little conversation on their own at that spot, while I just stared a couple of feet away.

So he wants to come back huh? Why? His slut is finally gone?'

….no way…..

That must mean……

Karami Funma really…

loud noises of metal clashing

"What the…" that disturbed Amy from her voice recording.

She hurried downstairs to find her mother, collapsed in the kitchen.

"Okasan!!" she muttered, kneeling down beside her mom…

_It was my dad…that bastard…he…killed…mom…he killed my mother…just to take all…of our money…I should have…I should have killed him instead…_

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

"Ah….aaaaah!!!" she watched as students starts to collapse in front of her, holding their chest.

"Miss Yuki!...Luna!!!" the teacher didn't know who to help at first…her other classmates were shocked by this scene…screaming…falling…dying…resisting…

All they can do is to wait…and close their eyes.

"No way…it's…it's Kira…" Amy mumbled to herself as she held her head.

And mentally grinning.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Amy: Huuuuuh…I'm going to be a bad guy?

MHC: I dunno.

Amy: Am I going to die, I mean, Kira is killing the others…

MHC: baka! You are 'kira'!

Amy: But I don't remember killing those criminals!

MHC: slaps herself

Ryuuzaki: Ne, when am I going to appear…???

MHC: You already appeared!

Ryuuzaki: That was just my name…looks up thinking

Raito: You're so lame MHC-san.

MHC:…tas…kete….TT


End file.
